Life at Konoha High School
by small.rainbow
Summary: Aiko-chan is a new teacher at Konoha High. She's going to have to win over her students and make sure not to get fired from her job. Love and fun is sure to follow this enticing read.


Chapter 1: Arrival

Name: Hanaki Aiko (Last name, First name)

Age: 19

Experience: None

Education: A brilliant pupil, 4.0 GPA, just graduated

Personality: Average

I watched the blonde woman look over my folder. Her face held a frown. "Ano, Tsunade-dono, I know it seems empty, but like I said, I'm a new graduate." I said slightly embarrassed. She looked up and sighed. "It's not that." She stated looking at me. "I feel bad because I don't have an open spot for you to teach in. Do you mind you just helping the resident teachers when they need it?" She asked. I shook my head. "On one condition, I only work with AP classes, except Physical Education and such." I added. Tsunade agreed. "Welcome to Konoha High, Aiko-chan." She said shaking my hand, smiling. I thanked her and left to examine the school.

Konoha High, KH as the residence call it, is located in Japan's countryside. A forest surrounds it, but I still think you would be able to see it from the sky, since the campus is so big. There are 10 buildings: three resident halls with two levels, 1 gym with three levels, 6 class buildings with levels ranging from 1 to 9. AP students work and stay on the upper levels except for in the gym. KH is also a year-round boarding school; I made it just in time for the new school year to start.

I wandered to the resident hall in which I will be staying with my two suitcases. It is a co-ed dorm. Tsunade also made me a residential assistant, RA for short. Oh, well.

I turn a corner and bump into someone. "Gomen, gomen. I didn't see you there." I reply bowing. I look up to see a grey haired man in a navy shirt and grey pants. He hid his face with mask and I recall his name was Kakashi from the pictures. "Excuse me, Kakashi-senpai. I'm Aiko Hanaki. I'll be working under the resident teachers." I say politely. "Oh. Would you like me to show you to your room?" He asked smiling. I nodded gratefully.

He took a suitcase and began to walk over to the elevator. I followed him once we got off on the top floor to the end of the Hall. "The only room that we have room for you already had a student staying in it, but the room is a suite. If you don't mind staying with a student." He said. "No, I don't mind." I replied as he showed me a large suite at the end of the hall. We went through the living room and kitchen to one bedroom, but it had things in it. We went into the other one, which was empty. "Ok, I can handle it from here. Thank-you, Kakashi-senpai." I said walking past him. He sat down my suitcase and handed me the key he used to get in. "Don't lose it because your roommate probably won't let you in. Oh, and we have a school chat room. It's just called Konoha Chat and the password is KHC." He said before leaving.

My room had a mahogany canopy bed with green drapes and covers, a matching wardrobe, desk, and vanity. There was also a small bathroom attached to the room. I was happy with the contents so I started to unpack. My wardrobe had two drawers on the bottom. I put my pants, shorts and skirts in one drawer and my underwear, bras and socks in the other. I hung all my shirts and dresses. I placed all my shoes in space under the hung clothes. I then moved on to placing my laptop on my desk, angling it away from the wall. I placed a container holding a few marker, pens, and pencils on the desk also, along with putting some paper supplies in its single drawer.

"Done, finally." I stated to myself. I slipped into the bathroom and turned on the water. While it warmed I found a towel, shampoo, and some body wash. I sat those items on the sink's counter and went to lock my room door. I stripped off my clothes and put them in a small hamper before getting in the shower. The warm water was soothing. I sighed heavily. I washed and dried off, wrapping the towel around my naked form. I walked over to my wardrobe and picked out a bra, some underwear, a pair of grey jogging pants, and a tight black shirt. After I dressed, I brushed my navy black hair and put it in a simple bun.

I heard someone come in but I didn't go to meet my roommate. I was tired, and school started back tomorrow. I just sat down at my desk and turned my laptop on.


End file.
